


Intenso abbraccio

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Atobe e Tezuka erano stretti l’uno all’altro, uniti in un intenso abbraccio.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Prince of tennis  
> Prompt: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu Abbraccio  
> Parole: 103 Word

Atobe e Tezuka erano stretti l’uno all’altro, uniti in un intenso abbraccio. Era come se i loro corpi avessero il bisogno di sentire le reciproche pelli sfregarsi creando quelle stupende scintille che non facevano altro che finire d’infiammare i loro spiriti.  
Era così ogni volta che si ritrovavano su quel letto, uniti in quell’impeto passionale fatto di caldi e dolci baci che li invogliavano a spogliarsi e donarsi l’un l’altro un intenso e bollente piacere che crescente dominava i loro corpi e spinti da quell’erotismo si stringevano e rimanevano in quella posizione fino all’orgasmo finale che finiva per dominare completamente le loro menti.


End file.
